


Pacify her

by texs_sins



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Domestic Violence, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shooting, Teasing, Top!Rk900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texs_sins/pseuds/texs_sins
Summary: Gavin is married to a woman, but every night he dreamed of him. Stuck in an abusive and toxic relationship, a perfect excuse came and he leaves. Lost in the love and passion he desperately craved by the man with ocean eyes, he forgot to pacify her. Because nothing is more dangerous than a crazy ex wife looking for revenge.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's wife jealousy, Nines' worries, Gavin's lies.

The reunion of Detectives of the Detroit Police Department was almost over, between laughs and chuckles of drunk young men and women, there was something missing. The voice of the man whose smile was lost and discontent was obvious. He didn’t want to be there, not because he hated the people around him, but for the consequences by the time he arrived home. He knew, that when he turned on the lights, the passive aggressive smile of his wife would welcome him to his torment. The jealousy, the possessiveness that he no longer loved or cared.

It had when only a year since the couple got married, due to the pression of both families, Gavin Reed decided that he would buy the cheapest ring and offered the girl, whose only good attribute was her body, to marry him. Obviously, the girl agreed, and by the time they exchanged their vows, something on his head whispered:

 _“Run”._ It said. _“You don’t want this”._

Society had evolved to the point of living androids walking among them, mixing with the crowd, but still it was impossible to understand how a man loved another of his kind. For Gavin, his whole family stated his hatred towards homosexuality, and he managed to hide it his whole life, knowing that he would never let them know what he did at night. What he dreamed of every time he would close his eyes... and fall asleep. 

“Checking your phone on a party is so disrespectful” Of the dreams that he had, that he hid so carefully. “What are you doing?” With the man that he knew, had an enormous desire for.

“Checking time, what are you going? Stalking me?” Taking his partner’s hand, Gavin left his drink on his hand. “It’s so sad that androids can’t get drunk”

“You want to see me drunk?” Asked the other, looking at the alcohol on his hand. “I don’t intend on being irrational with you, Gavin”

“Then who will be fine?”

The android in front of him had the charm that no one else had, at least, in Gavin’s eyes that was.

“Am I not enough?”

“Who said that?”

“Nines, come here! I want a picture!” Called a friend for his partner.

"You're so famous" Gavin whispered, shaking his head and laughing, grabbing back his drink from Nines' hand.

"Just to let you know..." Nines leaned closer to his ear, whispering. _"I never said that"_

Soon after that, the meeting was over. Driving back to his house, Gavin parked his car and walked slowly to open the door. A single noise was heard, a woman giggling on his arrival. The one thought that appeared on his mind was an omen of what was to happen. It sent shivers to Gavin’s spine.

“You didn’t call me again, sweet heart” Said the woman.

“I sent you a message, Rachel” He whispered, hanging his jacket at the entrance. “I told you it was Hank’s goodbye party and we would go out to have a drink”

“A drink, or two?” She asked, walking towards the man whose silence made her know she was right. “I hate when you come home late and drunk, you make us look bad in the whole neighborhood” Rambled the woman, following Gavin upstairs, he trying not to argue with her, knowing his head hurt enough already. “Do you know what Ms.Benico said? She started the rumor that you and I are not going to last longer than one month, she told everyone about the argument we had last Monday and how I was a crazy bitch”

“So, why not stop it?” Mumbled Gavin, opening the door of their bedroom. “If you care so much, just pretend you didn’t hear it and lower your voice when you want to argue with me”

“Did you just call me a crazy bitch?” The man rolled his eyes and took off his shirt, looking for his pajamas. “Gavin Reed, I’m talking to you”

“If you are not a crazy bitch, why do you care?”

“Did you call me one? Yes, or no, _answer the fucking question”_

Finding his shirt, putting it on, Gavin looked over to his wife and took off his ring, placing it on the drawers. Sitting on the bed, he covered his face with his hands. “Gavi—”

“I’m tired” He let out, interrupting her. “I want to sleep”

“Well, go to another fucking room, because I’m not sharing a bed with you” Their eyes met and Gavin stood up quickly, not thinking about it twice.

Passing by Rachel's side, Gavin left the room and found comfort on the sofa, closing his eyes right away.

“Are you kidding?!” Yelled Rachel, standing on the stairs, looking at Gavin in disbelief. “Instead of you apologizing you decide to run away?”

“Weren’t you the one who asked me to go?” Trying to lower his voice and don’t feed on the rumors, he realized he started to care as well. One thing he always thought he would never do. “Look, please, just let it be”

“Why have you been drinking every night?” She asked, trying not to cry, making Gavin stand up again, sighing and closing his eyes, in his best effort of thinking rationally what he could do. “Why is it that you never come home at time?”

“Because this week has been really festive, you know how—”

“No, it isn’t” Rachel interrupted, tearing up, making the man sigh, stressed of knowing how things turned out every time Rachel played the victim. “You know it isn’t, so why—”

“Rachel, I’ve been coming home at time, literally twenty or thirty minutes late, I’m not staying until the meetings end, tonight it was different, I wanted to be on Hank’s party, and you knew about it, I texted you” He said, approaching the woman on the stairs. “You knew, why are you acting like—”

“You have been partying with girls of your department all week long, how do you think I feel?” She asked, overwhelmed by her jealousy, feeling everything crumbling and her perfect life tearing to pieces by her sickness, she couldn’t help but think, that her man was laying eyes on some other woman. “I know every single one of those skanks, I know how they see you and what they think”

“You don’t have to call them names, that’s so un called for”

“And now you are defending them?!” The yelling had started. “Who the fuck do you think you are married to, you son of a bitch?! What the fuck were you thinking when you proposed to me?! The life of partying and hooking up with some bitches is _over!”_

“Rachel, _shut up!”_ Gavin demanded, losing the patience he had for the woman he was sure, he didn’t love anymore. “Jealousy is eating your brain, I’m not hooking up with some girl, I’m almost always surrounded _by guys_ , for god’s sake!”

“Oh!” She remembered, cutting out Gavin’s anger. “You know something really interesting a little bird told me…” The man sighed and looked at the ceiling, closing his eyes, trying to calm down. “You know your partner, the one you have been working with for some time now…”

“Nines?” He asked, curious as to where this could end. “Why? What?” Confused as to why she was talking about him. She tilted her head and whispered, trying to cause a reaction out of his husband.

“Someone told me _he is gay_ , sweetheart” The one thing Gavin couldn’t tolerate. “Did you know that? Have you been staying away from him as well?”

Was her wife’s judgmental and critical thinking of him being gay as well. Not because of any particular thing, but her sexual life being almost nonexistent and Gavin escaping every time Rachel would try to deepened a kiss sent his wife some... sort of message. And Gavin knew if she ever found out the true, she would probably go insane.

“You know what?” Tired of everything, he decided to drop a bomb. “I haven't, actually, we spent the majority of the time together, _working_ , so excuse you while I go to sleep, because everything in this house was paid by me, not you, _sweetheart”_

A single slap was laid onto the man’s face, and Rachel ran over their bedroom, slamming the door as hard as she could, making Gavin sigh, disappointed of everything.

“I married a fucking _faggot!”_ He heard, and couldn’t help but feel something burning on chest with anger.

For his life, of their nonexistence future, of the decisions that lead them both to this life. One he no longer felt was able to endure anymore.

Laying on the sofa, he closed his eyes and fell asleep, feeling his cheek burn by the slap. He tried to not think about anything, but focus on the endurance he needed to arrive at the department and pretend nothing happened. Like always.

When morning came, Rachel didn’t wake up or made any noises, the silent treatment Gavin was so used to. He drank some coffee, prepare his own breakfast, took a shower, and went back to work. In his mind, the peace that seeing murders represented just confirmed the disgusting and heavy atmosphere of his so-called home.

Parking outside the Police Department, walking slowly at his desk, not thinking about anything but escaping. The reality that he had built, the chaos that she created. One look inside and he spotted his boss waiting for him, leaning on his desk, talking to a man whose back was given to Gavin. He noticed a white jacket similar to Connor’s, Hank’s partner who was now on his way to train others in Deviant’s cases to Colorado.

“Looking fresh like every morning” He said, greeting the man whose blue eyes could easily be mistaken by the ocean itself. “What happened? Am I in trouble?”

“I gave Nines the report of a new case that had to be assigned to you both, last team is unable to have it right now”

“Was this for Victor?” Asked Gavin, and his boss, Fowler, nodded. “Where is he? Florida?”

“He went there for some courses, in any case, he is unavailable, so, have fun with it” His partner, Nines, couldn’t help but giggle. “So far you have been teaming up great, don’t make me regret my decisions”

“What part of stealing someone else’s good chair is great teaming?” Pointed Nines at the chair of Gavin’s desk, making him roll his eyes, sitting on it.

“Your butt doesn’t feel as bad as mine when it comes to chairs, don’t be a pussy”

“Okay, children, have fun” Nines nodded not saying anything, but seeing his boss left.

“So…” Mumbled Gavin, looking at Nines sitting down on his desk, next to his. “Feeling sad over Connor leaving?” Nines shook his head, not really paying attention to him, but looking at the folder and the information. “Really? He’s like your twin brother”

“Thank you for wording that so badly, I appreciate it” Gavin couldn’t help but smirk, trying not to laugh, feeling strangely in a good mood after teasing him. “My _twin_ will have it so much better than me, I’m stuck with you”

“Oh, but you love it!” Said the man, smiling at the black-haired android whose expression could tell something different. “Anyway, what’s up with the case?”

“Is a murder” Whispered Nines. “And it’s a passional one, the poor guy was beaten up to death”

“For the severe of the wounds, I would say so too” He mumbled, glancing over at the pictures taken by the forensic team. “Can you drive little guy? ‘Cause we have to go there and see it... I don't know if you know this...”

“I can, _big guy”_ Responded sarcastic his partner. “Let’s go, then”

“Alright”

It wasn’t difficult for Gavin to adjust to a new partner, since usually no one wanted to work with him for too long. His personality wasn’t as problematic as everyone thought, but the reasoning on some cases was too abstract for anyone to understand it, leading to numerous fights regarding who was right. Everyone but Nines, who, for some reason, could follow Gavin’s weird clues and understand what he thought was happening.

Gavin’s tendencies of always being right when it came to cases made it difficult for someone to tolerate his shit for too long. That’s why Connor was the only one who sometimes helped him, because, even if they had a rocky relationship, Connor didn’t fear Gavin.

But so did Nines.

“Oh my god, you’re still working together” Heard Gavin a familiar voice, looking back to see her friend Tina. “Hey Nines, how are you hanging there? All good?”

“Apart from Gavin’s terrible taste in music, I’ve been hanging in there” Nines giggled, and Tina did as well. “Don’t worry though, I’m trying to fix it”

“Ha-ha, pretty funny” Gavin said, rolling his eyes but finding it amusing nonetheless. “Are you trying to scare my partner away?” Said the man looking at Tina. “We’re on our way to a crime scene, what about you?”

“Trying to find Chris to go to one as well, but I got no clue where he went” She sighed, shaking her head, looking over her shoulder to try and spot Chris somewhere. “Anyway, if I don't find it quickly I might go insane, so, good luck guys” Nines smiled and nodded, making Tina giggle. “You’ll need it”

“You’re going to scare him away”

“No worries” Nines let out, a little smile drawn on his face. “I don’t get scared too easily”

Entering Gavin’s car, Nines put on his seatbelt and stared at Gavin, who wasn’t planning on doing so himself.

“You got a title on here, how famous”

“Don’t waste your luck, I like you so far” Gavin stated, looking briefly at the man, noticing the new haircut he had. “Besides, the fame that everyone has given me is not my fault, but theirs” While he turned on the radio, he looked over his partner and whispered. “Nice haircut”

“Thank you” Responded Nines, smiling pleased, placing his hand on his chest. “You’re the only one who noticed, I feel loved” Nines said, sarcastically. 

“Right” Gavin rolled his eyes with a smile, laughing a little.

“How long have you been a Detective?” Started Nines the conversation once they started driving to the location.

“Two years and a half” Gavin responded. “You? How long have you been active?”

“Almost the same as you” Nines mumbled, seeing Gavin nod, focused on driving. “What happened to your face?”

“I told you it was a long time ago” Gavin remembered, how when he was in high school he got into a nonsense fight and ended up scarred for life. “No big dea—”

“I’m talking about the bruise on your cheek” Nines interrupted, making Gavin stop for a moment and remember last night, trying to behave as best as he could. “It looks like someone hit you”

“Someone did, yeah” He didn’t have to tell him who, however. Gavin thought that, since he was an android and could see what others couldn't, it didn't make sense for Gavin to lie, so that was for the best. “No big deal either”

“Part of that fame you got?” Asked Nines, oblivious to reality. “That’s problematic, having you as a partner and making enemies just like that”

“They’re not your enemies, dipshit, they’re mine” Called the man, shaking his head and smirking like a fox, taking a deep breath. “Are you going to war for me? How sweet”

“Well, I’m not used to turning a blind eye to situations like these” Stated Nines, reaching for Gavin's cheek, caressing it gently with his thumb. “You may not expect this, but I hate unprofessional fights like these”

“I see”

On Gavin's mind, he thought for a moment, if Nines ever found out of the reality behind that bruise, what would he do?

“That’s good, I don’t like them either”

If Gavin asked for help, would someone help him?

“In the end, there’s no winners” Gavin whispered, feeling Nines' fingers letting him go.

“Exactly”

He wished, however, that there was one in this case. And hoped that the winner, was him.

“Besides” He heard. “The only charming scar on your face is on your nose, not on your cheek"

"What kind of bullshit is that?"


	2. Backstage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A question, was it hers if he wanted him so bad?

Once they arrived at the crime scene, Nines noticed a change in Gavin’s behavior, one he doubted was because of what they were seeing, but because of the questions he asked. He knew, that once the topic came, his heart rate increased. Wanting to talk about it in case he was being a victim of any abuse in the Police Department, he waited until the time was right. If anything, their relationship wasn’t as close, and as far as he knew, Gavin could not feel safe or comfortable talking about these situations with him.

Looking at the crime scene and meeting the forensic team, Nines stayed quiet and analyze what he could on his way. One or two times he came for Gavin to show him something, apart from that, they both were in their own syntony.

“How gruesome” Mumbled Gavin, looking at where the man’s body was. “They really went for it, they crushed his skull, literally”

“There’s still pieces of it on the floor” Said Nines, scanning the area. Calling for the forensic team to recover the evidence and then, leaving the room. “That was disgusting”

“I thought androids didn’t had that sense of disgusting shit happening” Nines frowned, confused as to what he was talking about. “You know… since you guys can’t eat and... shit like that”

“Even if I can’t _shit_ , I know when things are disgusting or uncalled for” He stated, touching gently Gavin’s cheek again. “For example, this is extremely unprofessional and uncalled for”

“Anyway—” Brushed Gavin off, moving his hand out of his face. “Let’s go back”

"Already?" Nines asked in surprise. "I thought you wanted to see the crime scene more, you were so excited"

"I took my photos, made my notes, let's go, this places gives me the creeps" Gavin said, twisting his mouth with disgust. 

Leaving the house, Nines was called for someone of the forensic team, making Gavin wait for him leaning on his car, taking off the gloves that he had to put on before. Staring at Nines, he remembered one dream he had days ago. Where one pair of blue eyes were staring deeply into him, pulling him closer, whispering something that could be easily categorized as one of his cravings. 

_“I want you”_

Smiling, without him knowing, he found himself staring at Nines’ figure and imagining numerous scenarios in where he was making those dreams come true.

_“Hey”_

Where his reality didn’t exist and instead, he had everything he ever wanted.

“Hello?”

Wishing to feel the embrace of the one he couldn’t help but feel attracted.

_“Gavin!”_

“What?”

“Let’s go, what are you staring at?”

“Nothing, daydreaming, let’s go”

Thinking to himself that it was better for Nines to believe there was a coworker who hit him, he didn’t clarify the situation at all.

On the way down to the department, Nines frowned confused of what he was hearing, stopping Gavin, reaching for his shoulder.

“Someone is shooting” Nines said quickly, making the brunette turn to him, concerned. “There’s a shooting”

“Where?” Gavin asked, turning on the taillights, waiting for directions. “Left, or right?”

“Right, all the way down” Said Nines as fast as possible, Gavin sighing and speeding up, hoping to not get into a car accident. Thinking it was too early for that much of a chore. 

Nines started to describe what he thought was happening, believing that it was a red ice checking routine on a strip club, since there was one pretty close them. The shooting was audible now, and Gavin recognized the people trying to fight the shooter.

"Son of a bitch, Laila!” He yelled, taking off and running towards them, putting out his gun and starting to shot as well.

Nines got out of the car and rushed with Gavin, stressed for the reckless movements of the brunette. Thanks to the new reforms, androids were permitted to have guns, at least the ones working for law enforcement. So, taking out his gun, he went to the other side where Gavin was, to avoid crossfire. Nines tried to have a clean shot to where the main shooter was, but was unable to aim at him since the detective, Laila, was on his way.

“Ah…” Sighing, he looked over for his partner, noticing that he was trying to help another detective who was bleeding. A bullet had hit him on his arm. “Detective Laila, go down!” Nines yelled, making the girl looked behind her and acknowledge him. She did what he told him to do, and jumping over the car, Nines shot at the shooter’s collarbone, to immobilize him from doing anything.

Relieved from the shooting stopping, Nines looked over to where Laila was, still aiming at the entrance of the strip club. She yelled: “There’s more!” Nines took cover again, approaching his partner and the detective who was wounded.

“Nines, take him out of here” Demanded Gavin, looking at the man’s face who was slowly fading. “He’s losing too much blood, call for backup”

And so, he did. Nines held the man tight and ran towards the street, where civilians were running away from the bullets. Leaving the injured man next to a wall, away from the crossfire, he whispered. “Press onto your shoulder, tight, help is coming, I have to go back”

“Yes…” Managed to say the injured man, Nines nodding and running back towards Gavin.

Glacing first from over a wall, he saw how Laila wasn’t there anymore, and so was Gavin. “What are they thinking?!” Running inside, he saw how a young girl who was possibly a striper was being held by one of the guys, with a gun pointing at her head. “We can make this easy, leave and I’ll forget about it, no one has to die today”

“It’s too early for this shit” Sighed Gavin, still pointing his gun at the guy who was holding the girl hostage. Trying to find Nines with his eyes, he thought he was the only resource of negotiator they could find.

“You don’t have to make things worse, Kyle” Yelled Nines, with his hands on the air, making the man jump, surprised by the sudden recognition of his name. “There’s already a detective injured, and numerous of your men as well, if you let her go, no one else has to suffer” Nines stated. “Back up is on the way, you won’t get away with this, no matter how fast you can think, there will be someone outside waiting for you”

 _“Agh—”_ Whined the man, realizing the obvious. “You androids are such a pain in the ass…” Aiming to him, Nines noticed how there were two other men hiding behind Kyle, who, in the Police Department database, appeared to have drug charges before. That being the reason of why he knew his name. “You make me sick”

“This isn’t about me” Mumbled Nines, his LED turning orange, knowing the probabilities of being shot were high. “I don’t want you to die, and if you kill us, someone will kill you with no hesitation, everything that you have built will be gone”

Gavin moved, slowly, towards the exit, grabbing Laila’s arm, moving away from the crossfire that he knew was going to happened at any moment. He thought that the best he could do was help Laila escape. And she managed to do it.

“You talking shit like you know anything about me” Said Kyle, Gavin coming back with his gun still pointing at the Kyle's head. “Alright, alright…” Leaving the girl’s neck, she looked back for a moment and ran away, passing by Gavin, sobbing uncontrollably out of fear. “You got me, my party is over” He mumbled, and Nines nodded, looking still to the men hiding behind. “But yours has just started”

In a split second, Nines took cover on one of the walls, grabbing his gun and pointing at one of the men who were, now, shooting at him. Managing to hit one, Gavin tried his best to injure the other two, but failed to reach Kyle. Only hitting the second one. Hearing their cries of pain, they lost Kyle from sight. Gavin rushed over to Nines, with his gun still on his hand, and, almost by instinct, knew he had to turned around and _protect._

“Nines, watch out!” He yelled, hitting Nines’ with his body to move him out the way, shooting at Kyle’s chest, hitting him dangerously close to his heart. Nines fell to the ground and noticed the floor being covered with red. Glancing back to his partner, he saw Gavin touching his stomach, analyzing the wounds, he could see two gunshots total.

“Detective!” Nines yelled, reaching out to him and helping him lay down on the floor, pressing onto his wounds in his best attempt to stop the bleeding. Calling for the back up to hurry up, he noticed they were already attending the injured outside, still waiting to get inside.

“Son of a bitch, that’s hot…” Mumbled Gavin, closing his eyes for the pain. “It’s so fucking painful and hot, it’s been so long since I’ve been shot”

“Why did you do that?!” Asked the android, who, obviously, wouldn’t mind being shot. Damage on that part of his body was surely less dangerous and painful than on Gavin’s. “I would’ve been fine; you should never protect an android!”

“What’s that bullshit?” Whispered Gavin, looking at him, almost trying not to laugh. “Are you stupid?” He closed his eyes, and Nines shook him, trying to wake him up. Knowing the risk of letting him fall asleep.

The help came, and while taking Gavin to the hospital, Nines couldn’t help but feel guilty. He knew that Kyle was behind him, just at the exact same time Gavin knew too. He thought he would react faster, he thought he should have been better. Feeling useless, Nines stayed by Gavin's side the whole ride on the ambulance, overthinking the scenarios and what he could have done. 

Nines saw how the other Detectives were being cared for, smiling at the one he helped to get away. A message from Captain Fowler was delivered, asking for Gavin’s whereabout, and Nines informed him of the situation. Telling him that they were on their way to the hospital.

Once they arrived, and Gavin was admitted into a room, they managed to take care of his wounds, moving him to an individual room, where he could rest. Asking him questions of basic knowledge, Gavin was conscious and okay, just felt weak and didn’t want to talk much.

“We have contacted your wife” Said the doctor, Nines over hearing. “She’s on her way here, don’t worry, we told her you are stable and safe”

“Thanks” He mumbled, closing his eyes and sighing.

The doctor left, leaving Nines and Gavin alone.

“What are you still doing here? Don’t you have work to do?” Gavin asked giggling, seeing Nines approaching him with sad puppy eyes. 

“I’m your partner, my work is to keep you safe too” Nines said. “And I failed”

“Oh my god, you are worst than Connor” Gavin whispered, making Nines frowned, confused. “I’m not a child, Nines, If I had to get shot, I would take the bullet, that’s fine”

“You’re not supposed to protect an android, we don’t feel pain at all” Nines stated, mad at himself, and worried for the brunette. “You should know that”

“I used to think that, yeah” Nines sat down next to him, on a chair that was supposedly given to the familiars of the patient. “But life changes a man, you know? Things that I’ve seen…” He said. “I don’t see androids as a bulletproof vest anymore”

“Still—”

“Stop it” Demanded Gavin. “Let it be the last time you ask me to not do my job” Nines nodded. “Thank you, _jezz”_

“You don’t mention your wife that much” Said Nines, looking at his hands and noticing no ring. “There’s no ring in there”

“Well,” Gavin mumbled, tilting his head. “It’s complicated, she is… a little on the not so loving side with me right now and…” Gavin stopped himself, grimacing stressed out. 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t feel comfortable” Reassured Nines, and Gavin nodded, smiling at him. “What?”

“You really feel guilty, don’t you?”

Minutes passed, and while Nines and Gavin realized they have way more things in common than just the job, a familiar voice was heard in the distance, Gavin jumping from the sudden realization that his wife was there.

“Excuse me” Nines mumbled, standing up and leaving the room, looking on the hall, trying to find a woman whose expression was of concern and sadness. _Like a wife of an injured detective would be,_ he thought.

“Has someone been there? Like, some Laila… something?” He heard, on the other side of the hall, a tall red head woman, talking to a nurse who’s expression could tell him a completely odd story. “No? Are you sure?”

Nines frowned, feeling that the questions were out of character for a wife whose husband was injured. The woman left the nurse and walked over the room of Gavin, making Nines stare and then, pretend that he didn’t hear anything.

Once in the room, Nines closed his eyes to focus on the conversation, having a strange feeling about the reunion. Something about that woman felt dangerous. Not only the bruise on Gavin’s face, but the way he talked about his marriage. He didn’t need to be a genius to add 1 plus 1.

“Why did you have to help Laila?” Asked the woman, first thing first, making Nines frowned, stressed. “Of every skank in the police department, you decided to take a bullet for her”

“I could have been dead, and you would only think of yourself” Gavin mumbled, trying to talk as low as possible, knowing the possibility of Nines being there. “I’m great honey, thank you for asking”

Silence, he recognized the sound of the chair moving, knowing that the woman had take a sit, Nines heard a whisper.

“I’m glad you’re okay, of course” Biting his lip, he thought to himself that hypocrisy didn’t have a tone in particular. But that woman... she was the embodiment of it. “You just have to be more careful Gavin, these situations are pretty dangerous, you know?”

“I was careful, it was inevitable” Nines didn’t think so, but obviously, didn’t interrupt. “The guy was out of his mind; it was a matter of time that I got shot”

“When are you coming home?” She asked, cutting out Gavin’s explanations of the events. “Tomorrow? Tonight?”

“I’m going to be here for a week, maybe” He stated, looking at his wounds. “I was shot close to my lung; they want me to be here and be sure that I’m safe”

“A week? Are they going to let people visit you?” Gavin nodded. “Right, so, are they only going to let family visit? Or are they just accepting randoms?”

“Rachel” Nines heard, in a different tone of voice, one that was extremely uncomfortable. Hesitant to come in and interrupt the conversation, Gavin's words freeze him there. “I can’t do this anymore” It wasn’t the perfect timing, it wasn’t the best place to have a conversation like that, but it seemed that marriage was holding onto the last straw, and Rachel was trying hard to cut it. That woman seemed to be delusional, sick, jealous.

“Please, just go, I don’t have the energy to talk to you”

“What do you mean you can’t talk to me?! I’m your god damn wife!”

“Okay, time to get in” Mumbled Nines to himself, about to open the door, he heard Gavin’s voice whisper with anger.

“The first thing you asked when you came in was if someone was with me didn’t you?” Gavin’s voice had lowered to a point where Nines felt the whole energy change. “Are you my wife? Or my owner? What do you want from me?”

The silence of the room gave Nines goosebumps, hesitant again to come in and cut the interaction, fearing for his partner’s safety in that state.

“Nines is outside, he will take care of me, until I’m out, we’ll talk, get out”

“Oh, right, the faggot” While androids were more patient and less aggressive than humans, that comment made Nines’ stress levels increase. Feeling violated since he didn’t share that with everyone, and as far as he knew, Gavin didn’t know that either. “Amazing, you with a man on the same room for a week, that’s pretty convenient!”

“I got shot to hook up with my partner?” Gavin asked, sarcastic. “Sure, I would go to that extent”

“Well, I don’t know, would you?”

“Get out” Demanded the man. “Now, leave”

Leaning on the wall, Nines tried to look as calm as possible.

But that was impossible.

“Hello!” Said Rachel, coming out the room, giving Nines a bright smile, making him stare motionless. “I’m Gavin’s wife, nice to meet you” She shook his hand, and he shook hers, thinking to himself how awful of an actress she was.

“My name is Nines, Gavin’s partner, nice to meet you” She smiled, nodding. “I will be taking care of him on his way to recovery”

“That’s wonderful” The tone of her voice changed to a less princess-like, and tried her best to sound as polite as possible. “Well then, I’ll go now, nice meeting you, Nines”

“Yeah…” The woman stared at his eyes, noticing his LED and not looking anywhere else. Nines felt uncomfortable after two seconds, he couldn’t stand the look of her face. She was, almost, trying to intimidate him.

Walking away, little than 1 meter away, Nines said, turning his LED red, on purpose.

“You know, domestic violence charges are really not that forgiving” Rachel stopped and looked back at him, her eyes meeting his. She noticed his eyes turning bright blue, the light glowing brightly onto her face, scared, she stepped back. “I would advice you to follow Detective Gavin’s orders and stay away” He continued. “Jail is such a scary place for a princess, don’t you think?”

The eyes of a man whose only purpose is to protect infected Rachel, feeling sick, terrified of the nature she didn’t know.

“Androids love to pretend to be something they aren't” She mumbled, smiling, trying her best to appear calm. “Are you trying to steal someone else’s man?” He heard her giggled, turning her back on him.

 _“Maybe”_ He said. “But don’t worry, _he won’t be yours if he wants me so bad”_

An idea of corruption, he knew, or at least thought that itself would piss her off, enough to make her believe he would be there every time she tried to contact Gavin. For a moment, when their eyes met, a war was claimed. The woman whose eyes tried to own what she thought was hers, and on the other hand, the heart of a man whose only priority was his friend’s safety and happiness.

One he thought, Gavin couldn’t have with him anyway.

Leaving, Nines went back inside the room, looking at Gavin closing his eyes, with a painful expression on his face. The brunette was trying his best to not tear up, not forget reality and go to sleep. But he couldn’t, he knew the conversation was heard by Nines, and facing such topic was impossible. He didn’t want to address it.

“Gavin” And Nines didn’t want to leave him like that. “If you want to, you can tell me” Nines whispered. “And I promise you, I won’t judge you or leave you alone on this”

“Ah—” Gavin sighed, covering his face with his hands, trying not to use more strength on this. “I’m sorry she called you that, I’m really sorry...”

“That’s okay” He sat down, not really caring much about it. “I just didn’t know that… well, she knew” Gavin nodded, calming himself down, frowning for the pain. “Are you ok?”

“Talking hurts, I want to sleep” The man stated, and Nines nodded, understanding. “Look, it’s not like I don’t trust you, it’s just…” It took strenght to find an excuse too. “It hurts”

“I’ll be here” Nines promised, looking at the man closing his eyes, nodding pleased. “You can sleep, nothing will bother you”

“Even you?” Gavin asked, making Nines laugh.

“Even me”

Holding onto the edges of his bed, Nines felt a warmness he didn’t expect. Looking up, he saw the man’s hand reaching out to him, holding him tight. And he, of course, didn’t mind, but held tighter too.


	3. Perfect timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The perfect excuse for leaving, the desire of months unleashed.

In that week, it was known in the police department that Gavin Reed was injured, and many people came in to visit him, Laila and his partner too, thanking him for being there on time and saving them from more danger. Nines stayed there, like he promised, the whole week. Since the only thing he needed to do was take a shower, Gavin found himself spending almost every single hour of the day with him. Playing games on their phones, talking about Gavin’s school adventures, finding out they shared some hobbies, one of them fostering cats, and overall, that week of being outside his house was magical.

He felt something he didn’t feel after a long time. Safe.

But like everything, it had to come to an end. When Gavin managed to stand up and don’t feel pain, doctors left him go, thinking that he would probably be happy at home. Nines remembering what they had to yet discuss, he followed Gavin to the exit of the hospital, looking at him, thinking to himself what he should do in a situation like this. If he had to let Gavin make his own decision, or if he had to intervene and do something.

“Where are you going now?” Asked Nines, making Gavin sigh and shook his head, not knowing the answer himself.

“No clue” Gavin mumbled. “I have to talk to Rachel, and try to discuss some things…”

“Do you want me to go with you?” Gavin looked at Nines for a moment and thought to himself that he would, in fact, feel safer if he was nearby. If anything, domestic abusive towards men was “odd” and in some cases, the woman would win cases lying. “Gavin?”

“I think if you are nearby, I would feel so much better” He admitted. “If you want to, of course...”

“I do” He said. “She doesn’t seem to be… well, very stable”

“She isn’t” Gavin expressed with concern, looking at his car parked outside the hospital, thanks to Nines. “Can you drive?”

“Yeah, sure”

The ride, however, was awfully tense. Gavin was trying to keep himself calm and remain positive about the situation, even if he knew one week of Rachel not seeing him hit her terrible, he was expecting some kind of regret. Deep down, he wished to have an excuse to leave her, but on the surface, he was thinking about his family and the things he knew they were going to shit talk him over.

“Ah, fuck…” He whispered, covering his face with his hands, Nines looking at him for a moment.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m trying, don’t worry” Said the man, taking a deep breath, wishing to be on the hospital again.

For that week, everything was ideal. At least for him, the connection between Nines and him was getting closer, he felt at ease with him. Knowing he could trust this man, he decided to let him in. To tell him about his sexuality, to tell him about his wife and story of marriage. Never, once, his partner judged him or critiqued his actions. If anything, when Gavin started to feel upset, Nines would know exactly what to say.

And more than anything, what _to do._

“Here we are” Mumbled Nines, parking close to Gavin's house, glancing at Gavin’s face and seeing the concern on his face. “Ready?”

“I don’t know what to say” He admitted. “If I go there and tell her the truth, I’m afraid of what she will do”

“To you?” Gavin nodded. “Nonsense, she won’t hurt you”

“How do you know that?” Asked the brunette, hopeful for help.

“Because I’m here” And help he got. “But hey… can I ask you something before all of this?”

“Yeah?”

On the surface, Nines thought he could never offer Gavin the happiness he deserved. He thought, that in the end, all they were was partners, and hopefully, friends. But deep down, burning, melting his heart, a desire of connection started to grow inside of him. In that week, holding hands whenever Gavin felt weak was normal. When that distance grew to become nonexistence, Nines started to consider if Gavin ever had desire him the way he did.

The way Nines did for so long now.

“Do you still love her?” The brunette looked at him, trying to describe the expression on his face. Nines’ eyes were staring at him, trying to tear to pieces the charade that Gavin had built for so long, the idea of him never being vulnerable was gone. With that week, most of the things Nines once thought of Gavin, were gone.

“No” He let out, finally, out loud. “I don’t” Thinking, if maybe they were on the same page, if Nines knew what Gavin tried to communicate with his actions, what would he really do?

“I see, then…” Looking over his shoulder, Nines leaned closer to his lips. Feeling his breath hit his face, the blue ocean eyes made him aware of his weakness. Of the only thing he couldn’t fight anymore. The desire of being his.

Hesitant, Nines’ lips touched his and closed his eyes, all the noise in Gavin’s head disappeared. The thought of what he could do next had never been so clearer. To do what he pleases, to have what he needs. To get what he deserves.

The kiss, that slowly became more and more intense, stopped when Gavin heard another car park behind them, gasping, surprised, and moving away from Nines. He looking over to see who was it, but seeing it was just his neighboor, he looked back at Nines, with a little smile on his face. 

“If you got no place to stay, you can stay with me” Nines said. “I’ll be here”

“I know” Gavin whispered, shaking his head, coming back to reality. “I’ll be back”

“Good luck”

That kiss, for some reason, gave Gavin enough courage to go and end things with her. He knew everything was clearer on his mind. Everything that he ever thought he wanted, could be given to him if he asked. The communication, reaching for his hand when he felt weak, and feeling that connection, of the man he always thought to himself was beautiful, finally he felt free.

Opening the door with his key, he found the house empty. Like no one was there. “Rachel?” He called for his wife, coming upstairs to maybe find her sleeping or in the bathroom. Opening the door of the bathroom, he found a pair of man’s underwear laying on the floor.

 _Something on his head brought him a great idea._ Malice of one kind that he knew could use for his own benefits.

Rushing to their bedroom, Gavin opened the door abruptly, seeing his wife sucking some guy’s dick. And he couldn’t help but feel _so fucking happy._ The one thing he needed to leave, was an excuse. The one thing he needed to be free, was for her to let him go.

“Holy shit, Gavin!” Heard his wife yell, and on his best acting skills, he closed his eyes and looked away, covering his face. Making the guy cover himself with the blankets. “Oh my god, no, let me explain!” On the hidden part of his hands, a single smile was drawn. “Gavin, please!”

“I’ll sent you the divorce papers once they are done” Gavin said, taking a deep breath and rushing to their bedroom, taking out the clothes out of the closet, the ones, of course, that were his. "I can't believe this"

“Gavin, please! Listen!” Rachel was trying to put the clothes inside the closet again, but Gavin was _pretending_ to be furious and upset. He didn’t care. He, for once, didn’t care about the charade, his family, anything at all. All he wanted was to run away and start again. All he wanted was to forget this ever existed. “No! No, stop, please!” The woman’s sobs didn’t cause him any kind of empathy, he just wanted to be done with it. _“Gavin, please, listen!”_

“You are sucking his dick, he is happy, I’m over you, that’s what I’ve learn” He said, putting his clothes on his travelling backpack. “That’s good for you”

“This is all your fault!” Yelled Rachel, trying to grab onto Gavin’s shoulder, to attempt to have his attention. Her body, naked, was making him nauseous. “You—do you know how many times we had sex? Like thrice in a fucking year! What do you expect? What do you want?!”

“Not you anymore” He saw the man on his bed and wanted to hug him and thank him, to have finally set him free, but obviously he needed to act and gave them a performance 10 out of 10.

Going downstairs with his backpack, Rachel followed him from behind, holding the sheets to cover her naked body, cursing him, sobbing, begging. Everything in 5 minutes or so on his way to the door. +

“Please, don’t leave me, please, _I don’t have anything!”_

“No, you did have something” He looked back at her, staring at those desperate eyes. “Now you won’t have nothing” Gavin smiled, grabbing her hand, putting out his finger where his ring was, and throwing it elsewhere, pleased with himself. “No worries, I’m sure your new boyfriend will give you a better life than I did”

“He’s not—Gavin, please!”

"Say hi to your parents for me, I'm done"

Opening the door, Gavin saw her one last time and smiled, not realizing that Nines was already there, aware of the screaming and cursing, he thought maybe the situation went out of control and he was in danger. Gavin looked at him and smile from ear to ear, with one single thought in mind.

_"Oh my god, finally you’re going to be mine”._

“What the fuck is he doing here?!” Rachel yelled, and Nines smiled, remembering his last words to her the first time they met.

“I told you, didn’t I?” Nines asked tilting his head, biting his lips. Gavin lelft them both alone, running to his car, turning it on. “He was never yours”

"Wha—"

 _“Because he wants me so bad”_ Nines whispered, leaning close to Rachel's face. 

Leaving that street, Gavin turned on the music and, closing the windows, he turned the volume up. All the way up. Smiling and laughing, looking at the view, in total ectasis.

 _“I’M FUCKING FREE!”_ He yelled, Nines looking at his face full of euphoria. _“Fuck, yes!”_

“Where are we going? You don’t even know where my place is!”

“Ah—” Gavin said, looking over to the man whose face was mixed with panic and euphoria too. “Don’t tell me you haven’t been thinking of me too?”

For some reason, Nines’ whole body felt an intense fever. Something that had crossed his mind before every time he found Gavin staring at him. Just like he said, in that moment, mildly confident, he knew at least he got Gavin’s attention even before all of this. He knew that, if he really tried, he could have corrupted him into making him his.

But he didn’t need to. Gavin wanted him from the start.

The door of the car opened when Gavin parked at a motel. Looking over his shoulder, Nines’ fox smile made Gavin giggle. It had been so long since he didn’t feel that fever. That urge of making someone a mess. The urge of being chaos in bed.

Paying the room with his card, the door opened and let them both get in.

Not wasting any time, the euphoria that consumed Gavin was enough to make him start. Grabbing Nines’ face and pulling him closer, kissing him, devouring his lips. Feeling the heat of months grown stronger in his head, finally, he couldn’t think of something else and didn’t feel the need of being someone else.

Nines’ hand ended up on the wall, helping him support himself from the grabbing and almost needy kiss of the brunette, whose hands were making a mess of his white jacket, one he always used for work purposes. Taking it off, throwing it away, Nines smiled very pleased. To see how honest Gavin was once he felt free, it was an invitation to do what Nines please.

Smiling and biting his lips, Nines lifted Gavin's legs and carried him to the bed, making Gavin gasp surprised, not seeing that coming at all.

Leaning onto the bed, Gavin’s face was a mess, of blushing, of fever. He felt Nines’ hands covering his torso, and touching gently every part of him. His nipples getting the heat made him giggle of embarrassment and pleasure. Nines' hands reached for the ends of his pants, and with an agressive move, Nines pulled them off. Suddenly... one wet sensation invade Gavin, feeling Nines' tongue playing with his dick, drawing circles on the head. Gavin tried not to moan, but it was impossible. 

Nines stared at the brunette's expressions, engraving every single one of them on his memory. Having imagine that lustful face countless times before. The urge that had been increasing for months, and the week of seeing each other every day did nothing but confirmed, they both were in syntony with their own desires.

Eating him, consuming him, devouring him. Gavin felt the joy of years pretending to be something he wasn’t and breaking free. And it was overwhelming. The hands of the blue-eyed man that was sucking him made him dizzy, letting out noises that tried his best not to invade the whole room with.

“Is this what you wanted?” Asked Nines, coming closer to his face, Gavin smiling like a freak.

“You said it yourself, didn’t you?” Nines frowned, confused. _“I wanted you so bad”_

“Oh” Realizing he heard everything the first day he got into the hospital, Nines couldn’t see him in the eyes, completely embarrassed of his own words. “I tried to scare her away to be honest… that wasn’t my intention”

“It was true though”

_“I know”_

“Hey” Gavin said, reaching for his neck, embracing him with his arms. “Do what you please, I’m alright with that”

“Androids are not so gentle, Gavin, I have to tell you that, I don’t know how to control my strength that well either” The man couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m warning you”

“I had a dream” Gavin said, and Nines listened carefully. “Where I was looking for something at the back of the office and you came in, just to tease me, touching me everywhere but not doing anything with me” Nines laughed, shaking his head of embarrassment. “You think I care? Fuck me however you want to, I’ve been thinking about you all the time”

“You have been thinking about me?” Nines asked, taking off his shirt, exposing his body to the man whose face was now _awfully_ red. “About how hard you want me?” Taking off Gavin’s shirt, the man let out a giggle, covering his face. Nines coming closer to his ear, licking the edges of it, feeling the man’s shivers control his whole body. Moving in different ways. “ _About_ _how hard you want to be fuck?”_

“God dammit, I knew you were a sadist” Gavin let out, hugging Nines and making him chuckle.

“Really? You imagine that too?”

“Maybe” He said. “Or maybe I’m just seeing how much you want me too”

“Oh, no worries” Nines responded, going down again to where Gavin’s erection was. “I think you’ll see enough”

Putting his legs up, exposing the cavity of the man that couldn’t help but blush, he played with it for a long time, enjoying the view and expressions of the man that was a mess. When his fingers were enough and had enough space to move, Gavin knew what was coming. “What? Are you desperate?”

“Fuck—what do you think? Is not easy seeing you like this” Gavin admitted, covering his face with his hands, making Nines feel a little stressed out, taking his hands out of the way. _“What?”_

“I adore to see you” Nines stated. “Come on, please” Gavin bit his lips in an effort of drowning his shame. “Or I won’t give you what you want”

“What I want?” Gavin teased, moving on his side, exposing the entrance like one would do with a gift. Grabbing his glutes up with one hand, he looked over to the expression of the man who was now, covering his mouth with his hands. Biting his lips. Gavin smiled. “You’re a liar, Nines”

“And you’ll be a mess, Gavin” Not waiting any longer, the feeling of being penetrated gave Gavin a new thing to dream of. When the sensation filled his body, he noticed his muscles tensed, and bite onto the pillow that he, urgently, needed to grab.

Dreaming of him for months had led him to not only be extra sensitive, but also being in the closet for so long made his body not as used to gay sex as it was on his adolescence. Nines’ hands grabbing his glutes and waist, looking at the figure that the brunette had drove him crazy. He didn’t want to stop. He couldn’t.

The body that he craved for, was his.

“Hey—” Let out Gavin, feeling his body on the edge of coming soon. “I’m—”

“Coming?” Asked Nines, and the brunette nodded. “How fast! Just how much you wanted this?”

“Longer than this—” And came he did. “Fuck…” The sheets covered and dirty made Gavin giggled like an idiot. “Holy shit, that’s a lot”

“Yeah, and what’s coming will be better”

Grabbing the man’s waist, he held him and sat him down on his legs. Making him go for a ride. “What?” He asked, seeing Gavin’s mouth open, surprised by the sensation. “Too much?”

“Too good” Biting his lips, Gavin didn’t wait more to start moving on his own, making Nines laugh for the surreal situation they were both in. “What’s funny?”

“Didn’t think I would have you, never”

“But you said I wanted y—”

“Anyway!” He said, grabbing his waist and trusting into him harder, making Gavin let out a loud moan, Nines discovering his new favorite sound. “Oh?”

“Too much for you little guy?” Asked Gavin, realizing this was Nines’ way of coping with the shame. The more he talked, the more insane he drove him. “You like me so much? You want me this bad?”

“Shut up!” Chuckling and smiling between the mess, Gavin’s thoughts were right. Nines couldn’t control himself and hold the embarrassment of his own desires.

“You want me, don’t you?” Gavin asked again, crying of lust, feeling his body hit the man’s legs, trying to find stability holding onto Nines’ shoulders. “Fucking me feels good, right?”

 _“Yes!”_ Nines yelled, closing his eyes, the man whose weakness were his own inner thoughts. “Shut up! You’re—distracting me!”

“Am I—” Gavin managed to say, moaning at the sudden harder trust. “Am I really?”

“Yes!” Nines opened his eyes to cover Gavin’s mouth, spotting the crying lustful eyes of the man that desired him twice the amount. Putting his hand on his face, Gavin noticed it turning white. His eyes changing color and turning bright blue.

“Beautiful” The brunette thought. _“Please”_ He begged on his mind. _“Don’t ever stop”_

His mouth opened and his tongue started to play with Nines’ fingers, making him open his eyes again and see the expression on this man’s face.

“Fuck, you’re so annoying!” Getting up, putting him against the mattress, his head laying in there, Nines grabbed him and penetrated one more time. Seeing Gavin come again, shaking his head, trying to control himself but couldn’t due to Gavin’s inner desires too.

While Nines realization of his made him insane, Gavin’s fascination of the man’s expression was even stronger. He wanted to see him lose his mind. Just the way he had been losing his.

 _“God, fuc—”_ Begged the brunette, holding onto the mattress as the last effort of not coming again, because his body couldn’t handle it. _“It feels so good, ahg—”_ His mouth, that never closed, was drooling onto the bed, that was now, by far, extremely dirty. _“I fucking love it, I fuck—”_

“You never shu—” He couldn’t complete such sentence, because the shivers that came through him made him realize he was far from controlled. Ending, the feeling in Gavin’s bodies was different than humans. Instead of a nasty liquid, his anatomy made him feel a strong vibration that could tell him, it was over.

Collapsing on the bed, Nines saw Gavin’s face with lust and happiness. Hate too, but that part was only because he knew the teasing had been too much for him.

“Your ass is gonna hurt so bad tomorrow”

“You bet”


	4. Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men's fever. The insanity of the one who lost everything.

Needless to say, after that, nothing was the same.

The desire of months that was now released got them having sex whenever they could. Holding each other like one would do with their last wish on earth. Everyone had noticed an increase of dopamine in Gavin’s life, and who would have thought? Even Nines had more emotion on his face when people came and greet him.

It had been one week after Gavin’s freedom and he was enjoying it like he had never did before. Sleeping on Nines’ place, waking up to his man caressing his body and later on fucking him made him be on time at work, with a bright smile on his face. Apart from the hickeys on his body, he looked better than ever. And he loved it.

That day a meeting took over in regards on the domestic violence cases in Detroit, seeing an increase of them in the last month, taking over the statistics of murder. Nines’ thought to himself of telling Gavin about a restraining order, feeling that, if Rachel was as crazy as he thought she was, she would never leave them alone. Left Gavin be happy at least.

Gavin was especially quiet when the topic came, he being the victim of domestic violence for a year, he knew the conditions weren’t as favorable for everyone else, with a bodyguard waiting for him and following him everywhere. He thought too, that if he was alone, Rachel would approach him without a doubt.

“Nines and Gavin were assigned to the murder of Rodrigo Martinez” Said Fowler, presenting the case they had while Gavin was in the hospital. “Due to Reed’s hospital stay, Nines was managing individually this case, and the domestic abuse on men has increased a considerable amount, most of the victims end up being murdered by their partners or relatives of their partners, this is a call for us to…”

 _What if,_ Nines thought, _I have to prepare for the worst?_

When the meeting was over, Nines followed Gavin to the exit, wanting to talk about the topic, but feeling strangely insecure about how to approach him. He thought, for sure, Gavin was aware of the situation, and was probably thinking of the worst as well.

“Hey, Reed” They heard Laila approaching them, wanting to speak to Gavin. “Can I talk to you for a second?”

“Sure” The brunette said, Nines nodding in understanding and leaving them alone, going to his desk. “What is it?”

“I wanted to thank you” She said, smiling tenderly to the man. “I know it wasn’t pleasant for you to go to the hospital and get shot… but really, you saved us that day”

“We save you” He corrected, looking over to Nines. “He did all the important job; I just took some bullets”

The girl hugged him tight, making Gavin smile and hug her as well. Gaining some stares of the people that were passing by, the sudden good mood of the man made everyone confused.

Coming back to his desk, Nines smiled at the man and welcome him, leaving a chocolate on his table, Gavin smiling, trying to not look like an idiot in front of everyone else.

“What’s with that look? You look cute” Mumbled Nines, making the man blush and shook his head, aware of everyone passing by, concerned that someone might listen. “Mhm?”

“Shut up” He mumbled, looking at his computer and reading some documents. “I have to sign my divorce papers today, will you come with me?”

“Sure, when?” Gavin looked at the email sent by his lawyer and read.

“6pm?”

“Alright”

“Where’s my phone?” Asked Nines, looking over his desk, analyzing every part of it. “What?”

“On the car?” Suggested Gavin, his partner nodding, remembering they used it to listen to music on their way over. “I have to change that god damn car”

“Is big, but old”

“Like me”

“You’re barely 25” Stated the man, and Gavin brushed it off as old. “Anyway, I’m going for my phone”

“Alright” He said, seeing the man leave, having one malicious idea. “Oh well, today wasn’t really sex so…” He thought. “That was quickie”

Standing up, he followed the man to the parking lot. For safety purposes, he had been parking on the underground parking, knowing that only detectives had access to it. Following Nines from behind, he had one sinful smile on his face. Asking if Nines would do such thing with him on the car. That was, on his own words, really big.

Searching on his pocket, he found the keys of Gavin’s car, stopping suddenly. “You think I can’t hear you?”

“I think you know what I want” He looked over to see the man with a lustful smile. “Don’t you?”

“Are you serious?” Nines looked over his shoulder, looking for signs of live in there, seeing only cameras on the ceiling that were looking at the entrance. “Do you want to do it here?”

“In the car, why not? Is big enough, isn’t it?” He said, smiling like a fox. “Don’t you want me?”

“I fucking hate when you ask me that” Gavin knew that too. “It won’t last too much, you know that, right?”

“Uhm-mm” Mumbled Gavin, getting closer to his man’s face, biting his lips. “Get in”

“I’m such a fucking idiot” Nines said, opening the car, making Gavin jump like a kid, giggling like an idiot. Once they were in, Gavin didn’t hesitate and took off his pants, Nines shaking his head and smiling, of maybe, malice, knowing they shouldn’t be doing this. That if someone came, they would surely see them.

But oh boy, did they care?

“You’re sick” Said Nines, feeling Gavin’s hand unzip his pants, sitting onto his man’s member, smiling like a freak. “You—fuck, why are you so hot inside?”

“Because this morning you just fuck me in the shower” He stated, almost whining. “You know I get really impatient with that little sex… besides” He said, reaching for Nines’ hands, placing them on his hips. “…was that enough for you too?”

“Of you?” Nines asked, trusting hard enough onto the man’s body, Gavin’s hands balancing onto Nines’ shoulders, feeling his hands grabbing his hips and glutes, moving him up and down. “I’m never sick of you, I believe—” Gavin placed his hand onto his mouth, trying not to moan too loud. “I grow to like you even more, every day”

“Do you?” Asked Gavin, trying to keep on the conversation, but feeling the trusts increase every time. “T—that’s great—” Panting, Nines’ smile made him smile as well, drooling onto his own hand, trying again to repress his moans.

“Whisper my name, can you?” Asked Nines, stopping the movements, making Gavin angry. “Or I won’t continue”

“Alright!” He said, giggling again, seeing the man pleased with himself. “You feel so full of yourself, _Nines”_ He heard, Nines closing his eyes, biting his lips, lost in the other’s expression of pure pleasure and lust, thinking that they could never get enough of each other ever since they discovered they belonged with them. _“You love when I call you, Nines?”_ He nodded, trying to end as soon as possible, knowing the situation wasn’t ideal for a longer fuck. “ _You grow to desire me more? You can’t get enough of me, right Nines?”_

“I really can’t” He said, laying his forehead onto his man’s chest, biting his lips, grabbing harder his hips, he trusted like he wanted to break him. To drown him in lust. “ _And I can tell you can’t either”_

The boner of the brunette was hard enough for Nines to believe he was coming soon. Zipping his jacket, closing it so his shirt won’t be dirty, he knew he had to sacrifice looking professional for his man to come. So, looking at his eyes and making him lick his fingers, Gavin’s smile drove him crazy. And needless to say, Nines’ stare drove him insane too.

Coming, making the jacket dirty, smiling like a fox, feeling full of himself now, Gavin moved and Nines chuckled, feeling like a freak for doing such thing in their car, on a parking lot where everyone could come and see them. But he knew, there wasn’t a single soul in a ten-meter radio. Besides, of course, upstairs.

The day went on as normal as it could get, everyone checking out Nines’ appearance and thinking to themselves he looked better without the white jacket. Gavin feeling guilty for hearing women approaching him and asking him a million questions, every single one starting with “You look so good without the jacket!” Even then, Gavin knew exactly why his jacket was gone. And the reason was him.

When the shift was over, they hop on the car, sign the divorce papers, and ride to Nines’ apartment. Feeling lighter, Gavin went straight to shower, inviting Nines over.

“No more fucking in the shower until I have my real fuck of the day” Demanded Gavin, making Nines chuckled like a kid, nodding in response. “What?”

“Your face says _I’m a tough bitch,_ but you complain like a little kid would do”

“I mean—” Gavin couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah”

In the shower, Nines would rub on his back and help him reach the spots he obviously couldn’t, making fun of Gavin’s birthmark on his butt, feeling a punch on his shoulder, making him laugh. At the end, on their, now, bedroom, Gavin collapsed on the bed and asked for kisses, to what Nines couldn’t refuse and accepted right away. The way, however, that Gavin asked for kisses was always: “My mouth misses you, you know” Never tenderly, because of how hard the man blushed and how hard Nines made fun of him.

Between the kisses, however, Nines started to undress the man on his lower part, asking him: “You want the real fuck now?” Making him laugh, but nodding in response, feeling his mouth cover his member and lose his mind every time. The ability that Nines had for blowjobs amazed him, and couldn’t help but begged for more, however, that wasn’t enough even if he was so good.

Taking off his underwear, Nines positions himself between Gavin’s legs, hugging him and penetrating him slowly, seeing his man’s expression change, he smiled pleased, admiring the million expression he could find in Gavin’s face. “Do what you please” Asked Nines. “Ask for what you want”

“Really?” He said, and Nines nodded. “Then…” He separated him and put on a position Nines was familiar with, his head against the mattress, hugging a pillow. “Fuck me like the first time, that hard and that good”

“You are such a sadist” Said the man, whose blue eyes were glowing for the sudden adrenaline that line woke on him. Trusting merciless, he saw Gavin’s mouth open, drooling, an expression he couldn’t get enough of. “You’re burning inside—”

“It’s not my fault” He said. “You made me like this”

“Did I?” He said, slapping his hips, and grabbing his ass like he would usually do when the fever got to him. “What did I do?”

“Fuck _me like this”_ Said between tears the man who was trying his best to not cum yet, because he wanted to last longer. “ _Fuck—Ni—”_ The hands of Nines turned white where he was touching Gavin, making the other smile, thinking to himself that the meaning of that was rather special.

“Look at me” Gavin said, making Nines turned him around to see him, penetrating once again, staring at his eyes, smiling centimeters away from his lips. _“Your eyes, are hypnotic”_

“You always know what to say” He whispered, licking his man’s ear, biting his neck, making Gavin’s body tremble. _“How is it that you never get tired of me?”_

“I would never—” He said. “I could never—”

The situation wasn’t ideal, Nines was getting anxious. Of the reckless personality of his ex-wife, worried that the blackmail could get Gavin away from him. He needed to know:

“You choose me?” He asked, Gavin opening his eyes and trying to make eye contact with him. “Me? You choose only me?”

“Without a doubt” Said the mess of a man. “Always—All the time”

And almost like an answer, the phone ringed. Gavin’s phone showed a notification of a number he didn’t recognize. His hand managed to grabbed it, and Nines stopped for a moment, looking at his man’s expression for a sign of what could the call be. “Rachel?” He heard, and Nines smiled, with a sinful thought on his head. “What do you want?”

He put her on speaker, Nines smirking, looking at the face of his man. His neck covered in kisses, his collarbone painted with red and purple for the hickeys, his body sweating. All of that, _because of him._

“Please, come back home” He heard the woman cry, she appeared to be drunk and extremely chaotic, Gavin frowned and rolled his eyes, annoyed that she cut the inspiration like that. “Please, I can’t do this alone, I don’t have a job, I don’t have anything if I don’t have you”

“I’m the middle of—”

“I won’t send the picture, that was a lie” She mumbled, crying, not wanting to hear anything he said, focused on her own disgrace. “But please, come back home, you are confused, I know you are bu—” Nines took the phone and Gavin tried to take it back, but limited himself to observe when he saw the smile on his man’s face, one that yelled malice and satisfaction of being there, holding onto Gavin’s legs, getting closer to them, leaving kisses and soft bites. “But I still love you, please, I fucked up and I know, but please come back home, I hate sleeping alone, I miss you every night, so please co—"

 _“He’s not coming back”_ Nines said, loud and clear, trusting onto his man’s body, smiling at his troubled expression, seeing the red covering his cheeks. _“Because he’s sleeping with me”_

Ending the call, he threw the phone onto the bed and continued trusting merciless, wanting to see that expression of chaos in his face. Gavin’s hands reaching for his body, trying to hold onto him, trying not to cum. “You’re such an idiot—” Said Gavin, with tears falling on his face, smiling like a freak. “You—you are—”

“What am I?” He asked. “What you most desire? Yeah, probably”

“You are making it—”

“Impossible to hold? Then go on” Nines mumbled, not stopping at all. Even more, he knew where to hit, and was doing it on purpose for Gavin to lose his mind. “Come for me” And it didn’t take him long.

Gavin’s body trembled and came on his chest, drooling all over the bed, Nines lean in to him and kissed his cheek. Smiling while doing so. “I think I may be sick too”

“Of what?” Asked Gavin, panting and trying not to lose his air. “You got some fever too?”

“You made me like this” Stated Nines. “So, deal with it”

“Oh no, what a shame!”


	5. Pacify her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't love her. She can't forgive him. And the chaos is over.

That morning Gavin and Nines left for work, Nines not wearing the white jacket anymore, deciding it was time for a change, even if Gavin thought he looked hot, he knew of the stares of many women and men. He didn’t comply, he loved to see him like that.

Like promised, Tina and Fowler approached Gavin to talk about the situation, and the urge of pressing charges. Nines showing them the evidence he got, proving his memory and repeating the audio of that day. How Rachel yelled and cursed him, and then switching to beg for his love and forgiveness. Fowler looked at Gavin concerned, asking him for his testimony on the abuse, hearing the story of a man whose days were full of jealousy and possessiveness.

After an hour and a half of testimony, they decided to go and arrest Rachel straight out. Hoping on the car, Gavin guided them to the house, Tina driving his car and Nines driving the patrol. When they arrived, the feeling of being back at that house made Gavin feel sick, nothing but bad memories came to him, and he thought about the things Rachel were about to say to him.

Knocking on the door, they waited until they realized no one was about to open the door. Gavin took the keys out and opened it, since legally that was his house. Coming Nines first and then Tina, they looked over the house and realized no one, in fact, was there. Searching for Rachel’s clothes, he saw them all there, the house being a mess was surprising, since she loved order and cleaning.

“So?” He asked Tina, she frowning worried. “What now?”

“We can wait for her if you want to”

Hours passed and they realized she wasn’t coming back, so, talking to one another, they decided to leave and try tomorrow.

Coming back to the police station, Fowler tried to contact her, but her phone was dead, and suddenly, they couldn’t get a hold of her. “Where are you staying right now?” Fowler asked.

“In a friend’s house” Gavin stated, not really wanting to tell the truth yet. “She knows where it is, but the entrance has secure guards there, so I doubt they will let her in”

“An apartment?” He nodded. “Look, you’re going home with Nines tonight, I’m worried of what she could do in this mindset”

“Alright”

Leaving his office, Nines and Tina approached Gavin, both curious of her persona, they asked for Rachel’s hobbies, life, and all the information they could know in order to look for her somewhere else. He told them everything he remembered, and when the time came, Tina asked the obvious. “Did you ever love her? Or was it to protect yourself from coming out?”

“Obviously” He mumbled. “My mother saw her as the best option for me, thinking that maybe she could fix me”

“What’s there to fix?” Nines asked.

“The way I am” He said. “They people _I like”_

Even if Gavin never said to his family about his sexuality, everyone suspected it when he had sleepovers with boys every now and then.

Nines was worried, asking Tina if maybe they should go to a hotel instead. She suspected, that if Rachel was a stalker she would know, if anything, they should go and pack things to move somewhere else as soon as possible. Since they didn’t have that much money, Tina asked them to just be careful on their way home.

When the day came to an end, Nines followed Gavin and drive to his apartment. Being extra cautious of the cars that were surrounding him, he asked Gavin to lay down on the backseat, in case Rachel saw Nines, he didn’t want her to see Gavin as well. Maybe thinking that he was alone was better, if she wanted to attack him, he would be fine. Or so he thought.

Once they arrived at the building, Gavin asked if someone had come over, the guards saying no calm him down, going upstairs and taking a shower, he started thinking on Rachel’s whereabouts and guessing she could probably be at her parent’s house. “They hate me” He thought, assuming she didn’t say anything about her cheating on him. “Well…” Knowing he desired another man for their whole marriage, he couldn’t but laugh. “We’re both idiots, aren’t we?”

Coming out of the shower, he spotted Nines sitting on the living room, in front of the door. “Hey, I’m going to bed, you coming?”

“I’m going to sleep here” He said. “If something happens, I want to be here, there’s no windows on the bedroom”

“Nines” Gavin complied. “Nothing is going to—”

“You don’t know that” He interrupted, looking at him bare naked with a towel on his waist. “Go get dress, you’re going to catch a cold”

“Alright”

Gavin came later on to sit down besides him, resting his forehead onto his shoulder, his legs upside his, he fell asleep on the sofa and Nines stayed awake. With his eyes opened, focused on the door. Looking from time to time to the man’s resting face, smiling softly and remembering the obvious. If someone was to get shot, this time, wasn’t going to be him.

When morning came and Gavin opened his eyes, he realized Nines’ LED was red, tired of waiting, he felt the arms of his man embrace him, kissing his face and mumbling a soft “Disconnect for a moment and rest, you’ve been thinking too much”

“I’m alright” He said, the color going back to yellow. “Thinking is exhausting sometimes”

“I know” Admitted him. “It’s Saturday, don’t tell me you want to stay awake all day looking at this door”

“I think I might”

“Don’t be ridiculous” Gavin said, standing up and going to the kitchen, seeing the windows closed and the curtains down. “This place looks depressing with everything closed, but I think is for the better”

“Thank you for understanding” Said Nines, closing his eyes for a moment. “Order some food for you, because there’s nothing on the fridge”

“Son of a bitch, you’re right” He said, opening the mini fridge the apartment had, seeing only chocolates that Nines bought for him from time to time, no food whatsoever. “Alright…”

Going to his bedroom to call and order food, Nines’ eyes stayed closed, but his ears were working as best as they could to hear everything on a twenty-meter radio. Hearing the neighbors talk, people showering, dogs and cats meowing and barking, he could tell what was happening everywhere.

When Gavin came again, he looked at Nines’ LED yellowish, not red anymore but even then, he was stressed and using his skills as best as he could, forcing him to focus more than he could for too much time. “Nines, it’s fine” Gavin whispered, leaning into his man’s face, leaving a tender kiss on his lips. “I have my gun here, if someone comes in suddenly, I’m going to shot no matter what, I’ll kill them right away”

“I’m scared” Admitted Nines, Gavin nodding, hugging him tight. “I don’t want you to hurt anymore”

“I won’t” He said. “I won’t, I promise”

“Don’t promise me that”

“But I’m serious” Gavin complied. “I won’t let you down, I promise”

Time passed and Nines’ managed to let down his guard little by little, his LED finally turning blue. His eyes closed but he was talking. Asking Gavin what did he order, and asking him about his favorite dishes for him to learn how to cook. “I know how to fight a hundred man but I don’t know how to cook some eggs”

“That’s sad”

No noise, no nothing. For a moment, everything was cleared. When the food arrived, Gavin ate it all pretty quickly, not having dinner yesterday made him extra hungry. “Do you wanna do something apart from being in this sofa today?” The brunette asked, Nines looking at him, opening his eyes finally. “Watch a movie? Something?”

“A movie? Which one?”

“I’m a man of sci-fi movies, there’s this one about a man who can see the future while dreaming and—” Nines’ LED turned orange, hearing footsteps approaching to his location at a very fast speed. “Then he me—”

“Something is coming” Nines interrupted, grabbing Gavin’s torso and pushing him to the floor, looking over the door and reaching for his gun, aiming to where the target’s head could possibly be once they opened the door.

Gavin tried to look over the individual sofa to the door, remembering he didn’t lock it when he received the food. “It’s not locked” He managed to say and Nines run closer to it in his attempt of locking it, but was unsuccessful. The door opened, and when his eyes met another man’s eyes, he knew he had to act quick and attack.

Not knowing who they were, he wasn’t about to ask politely he was there to kill them or hurt them. He reacted the way he knew he had to. Aiming to his face, the man whose expression was of pure horror yelled, and Gavin closed his eyes, knowing that what was about to happened.

Falling to the floor, with a bullet on his face, Nines looked through the hallway and saw the red hair of a woman whose stability was chaotic enough to not think twice. Just like Nines, she had one idea on mind, and that was to eradicate what she thought, destroy her _perfect_ life.

Nines’ shoulder got hit by a bullet, diverting the bullet that he shot, hitting the wall. Aware of his neighbors and how the walls were really thin, he had to come back to the apartment, to avoid hurting others. Rachel ran to him, shooting again, hitting his hand when he tried to close the door and lock it. Gavin grabbed his gun that was on the sofa, charging it and calling for Tina, hearing again another shot, forcing him to throw his phone and aim to the door, waiting for Rachel.

She showed up and started to shot everywhere, Nines trying to avoid crossfire with Gavin, he took cover on the wall, looking at his gun on the floor, he had dropped it when Rachel shot him on his hand. “Rachel, you won’t get away with this, police are coming!” Gavin yelled, making the red head woman smile between the ugly crying of her chaos. “You can end this on a good note and don’t take anyone’s life, you can stop this”

“Me?” She asked, pointing at Gavin’s head, Gavin doing the same. Suddenly, the situation wasn’t Nines fighting Rachel, but Gavin facing her. “You could have stop this from the start! You could have protected everything we had but instead… selfishly, _you destroy it”_

Rachel took another gun out from his back, pointing at Nines now too. Gavin shook his head and threatened once again, that if she shot, he would kill her. Without hesitation. “Oh, I can leave him alone if you come with me and we forget all of this happened” She said, laughing, in a maniac state that no one could stand. “We can forget all of this happened Gavin, you can come with me, and maybe you’ll realize it was all a mistake”

 _“Rachel, please”_ He begged, realizing Nines’ hand was bleeding, and he had other two shots on his body. He knew the damage wasn’t critical, but if she shot his head, he would have to be restarted it. “This is not the happiness you were desperate for, I won’t give you that, so please, look—”

“I married a Detective!” She yelled, sobbing again. “I married one of the most handsome man I’ve ever seen, and he exchanged his vows, everyone thought we would be the happiest couple, you pretended—” The thought was in his head. “You pretended you loved me” That he was cruel. “You pretended we would have the perfect life, but seeing you not desiring me, but another man was… how do you think I felt? Knowing that every night when you called for someone, it wasn’t me, knowing that I wasn’t what you wanted even though I gave you everything I had—” Making excuses on his head to not face it was no longer right. He knew Rachel was hurt, and he had probably contributed to his insanity. “I’ve had enough! Of me trying to contact you and you not coming back home—”

“You didn’t love me” Said Gavin, his hands shaking. “You never loved me, you wanted to have the perfect life, you saw me like one would see a pet, you tried to keep me from leaving, never caring about who I was, you knew I wasn’t what you wanted, I was what you needed to maintain the false image of perfection you desperately craved for”

“It doesn’t matter” She said, pointing a gun to her jaw, closing her eyes and smiling, Nines hesitant to tackled her down in case she would shoot him, because the aiming of this woman was perfect, good enough thanks to Gavin’s train back then. “It won’t matter anymore” Shooting, Gavin closed his eyes for a moment, not wanting to see what was next. Little did he know, the gun that ran out wasn’t the one on her jaw, but the one on Nines’ head.

He saw how Nines’ hand tried to move the gun out of his way, but failed miserably. The bullet hitting his forehead, his eyes turning a darker color, those blue ocean eyes were gone. Thirium falling through his head, made Gavin yelled his lungs out, screaming in pain of seeing the man he loved hurt and gone.

Running to him, not caring about the other gun, he held him and hug him, seeing the bullet on his face, he put him closer to his heart, embracing him, protecting what was left of him.

“Goodbye, Gavin” He heard the woman saying, an expression he would never forget.

Another gun went off, and he looked over the door and saw Tina standing there, a bullet on Rachel’s chest, her body falling to the floor. Her eyes spotting Nines’ lifeless body, she closed her eyes and tensed his lips, trying to take a deep breath she approached his friend, hugging him tight.

“It’s my fault…” Sobbed the brunette on his friend’s embrace. “I drove her insane, It’s my—”

“Don’t’” She said. “If someone here was sick, it wasn’t you, it was her, if you weren’t what she wanted she could have leave you, instead, she stayed, and that drove her insane…” She mumbled. “To not having control over you, that destroy her”

After some minutes, other police men came and CyberLife’s technicians came to take Nines to repair. Taking the blue-eyed android out of Gavin’s sight, the brunette tried his best to not collapsed. Everyone thinking he was crying for the woman on the floor, who was also lifeless thanks to Tina’s good aiming, no one thought the real reason was the lifeless android.

Taking Gavin’s testimony, evacuating the neighbors and taking Gavin to an ambulance, all he had was Thirium on his clothes, from when he embraced the man he loved and protected his body from more hurting.

“He will come back” Tina reassured him, on the ambulance. “He will be back”

“Will he remember me?” She nodded. “Will he still remember he love me?”

The woman hesitated on answering, because she knew when androids got shot or deactivated, there was chances they would turn deviants again, but forget their past emotions for some humans. They would remember what his antecessor did, but that didn’t assure them of remembering the emotions they had, or feelings they had for someone else.

“I think he will” Still, it was better to lie. “It’s okay…”

Reassuring the man, rubbing his back, Gavin’s eyes closed, sobbing again.

For the pain that he had caused, the consequences he thought were suffering were unfair. A whole life of pain and lies to enjoy two weeks of his life weren’t fair. Blaming everything, he wanted to go back in time. Do things better. Don’t lie. Get out of his family. He didn’t need them anymore. To live the life he always wanted, to love the man he always desired. To have what Rachel desperately needed, his own version of perfect life.


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's okay, they're okay. Happy ending.

It had been a month. Gavin’s partner was gone, and Tina’s place was filled with his things. Gavin sold his house where Rachel was living and obviously couldn’t stay in Nines’ apartment anymore. He felt hopeless and lifeless too. Every night, Tina would spend hours hearing him sobbing on his room, the guest room. She would approach him and console him if he wanted to, because sometimes he didn’t want anything and anyone to get closer to him.

That night, Tina and Gavin were having dinner on his living room, watching some movies and sort of happy that it was Friday, Tina suggesting to somewhere, but him denying the invitation, telling her that she could go out with her girlfriend if he wanted to. He knew he was making things awkward sometimes, when she had over her girlfriend he decided to leave. Not for any particular reason apart from feeling like a third wheel.

“I’m going to bed” She said, sighing tired since it was late. “If you want to go tomorrow, I’ll be waiting, okay? The invitation is open”

“Thank you” He responded, smiling, hugging a pillow that was on the sofa. Saying goodnight to his friend, he was left alone there. Waiting for something to happened.

The night passed, when the credits of the movie were seen, he remembered closing his eyes and feeling a warm embrace. Remembering the nights that the week of his dreams gave him. Remembering the eyes of a man who loved him, who loved him to death. He smiled, nostalgic of what it was, hopeful of what could be. Asking why it took them so long to repair him, he was determined to wait for his lover to come back.

That weekend was the same as it had been the whole month. Gavin checking out apartments, debating whenever he should rent one or buy a house, Tina knocking in his door to ask him if he was hungry and if he wanted to go eat. Nothing changed, the man was trying his best to stay out of denial, but the guilt that was consuming him made it impossible.

The morning of Monday, Gavin arrived at work, parking on the underground parking lot out of habit. Going upstairs, he went to his desk, leaving his things on the table, yarning a coffee but seeing the machine out of service. “Son of a bitch” Mumbling, he rolled his eyes annoyed, sighing walking to the other coffee machine, on the other side of the department.

It was early in the morning, so not too many people were in there. Walking towards the other coffee machine, he hated that Tina didn’t like coffee that much to have some caffeine on her house. He had to order a coffee or wait until work to have some.

Opening the door of the second break room, he started preparing his coffee. Leaning his head on the coffee machine, he closed his eyes and realized time at the police department was painful. Everyone knew about what happened, and were upset for his companion. The murder suicide of Gavin’s wife, and the gruesome scene of the wife’s boyfriend laying dead on the hallway, everything happened so suddenly no one had time to really process what happened.

Fowler wanted to give him time to stay at home, a couple of days would be enough. But Gavin didn’t want to be left alone. He knew just how bad he would start to feel when he realized he had no one. The kindness of everyone made him just remember the pain he was trying to forget.

The coffee was ready and taking it with his hand, he left it on a table and sat down.

Wishing that Nines would arrive and greet him. Surprise him. How much he wanted. How bad he dreamed about him.

That day Gavin had to start a case alone. And funny enough, lot of people wanted to help, but this time he didn’t want to have any partners. He denied the help politely, knowing that, if Nines were to come back, he wanted him to help. Even if the possibilities were low, even if he knew he wouldn’t remember what they had, he was willing to wait.

When the shift was over, and Gavin had gone to a crime scene, he went back to Tina’s apartment, his last night there since he didn’t want to be burden anymore. He parked at the house, receiving a text from Tina saying she was gone to have dinner with her girlfriend, Gavin just replied with “Okay” and turned off his phone.

Laying on the sofa, he turned on the TV and put on a disc of music, one song that remind him of Nines, and closed his eyes, wanting to drown on the thought of feeling helpless. Standing up, putting on his jacket, he decided to go for a walk, in the middle of the night, he found himself coming back to Nines’ apartment. That wasn’t rally far away from Tina’s house. He looked at the building for a moment, leaning his back on the wall of the building, closing his eyes looking for a cigarette on his pockets.

“I guess you always come back home” He mumbled, and sighed, creating a cloud of smoke covering his face.

Time passed and he came back to Tina’s place, looking for the keys that she had previously given to him, he opened the door and saw the lights on, guessing she was probably home by now. “Hey, I’m back” He said, leaving his jacket on the entrance, hanging, and suddenly

The world stopped.

“Welcome home” Everything stopped. “I’ve been here for 20 minutes; I was getting anxious”

“You’re back” Said Gavin, trying to formulate words, lost in the ocean eyes he desperately missed. “You’re really—you’re here”

“I am” Nines stood up from the chair he was sitting, leaving some keys on the table, ones that probably belonged to Tina. “I was late for work, but knew I would find you at your place, or Tina’s place, and I’m glad you’re here to be honest, Tina gave me her keys and let me in, she left for some reason—”

 _“Nines”_ Not even thinking about it, he rushed to his man and hugged him, embracing him tightly, tearing up when he felt the warm sensation he awfully missed. _“I’m so sorry”_

The guilt that he had been holding was finally let out, crying his soul out, wanting forgiveness for the man he thought died because of his mistakes. Nines mumbled “It’s fine, it’s okay” million times. Kissing the man’s face and reaching for his lips, kissing them tenderly. “You didn’t deserve that, and now it’s over”

“I know, but still—”

“No” He cut his thoughts, looking at his eyes and smiling softly, missing the stare of his eyes and the emotions that he could tell he had. “It will be okay, you’re okay, and we’re okay”

_“I love you, I’m so sorry”_

“I love you, and I’m here, it’s okay” Rubbing his back, feeling his body shaking and crying made Nines hug him tight, trying to put all of his pieces together. “Everything is going to be okay”

Gavin’s nonsense and sobbing made Nines hug him for long minutes. Calming him down, and kissing him afterwards. Making the brunette smile after some time. Nines’ hands turned white when he reached for his hands and his face, and Gavin couldn’t help but realize everything, in fact, was going to be okay.

When Tina arrived, she brought a cake as her way of celebrating Nines’ return. Even if he couldn’t eat, he very much appreciated the intention.

It didn’t take them long to move out of Tina’s place and rent a house. The police department threw a party for Nines’ return, and Gavin made it obvious…

“Do you want cake, Detective?” That he no longer cared a single shit about appearances. “Or—”

Leaning into his lips, he kissed him in the middle of the party, a tender soft kiss that made everyone, for one second, question their reality and whenever they were dreaming or not. “Alright?”

“A little, yes” Sitting down on a table, Gavin acted like nothing happened.

Needless to say, Nines was able to come and work without his jacket and in different outfits and not care for the girl’s approaching. Gavin made them know he was very fond of his man, and wasn’t planning on letting him go no matter what.

Cutting out his relationship with his family, ignoring all type of calls of whoever dare to question his version of events or judge him for the life he was willing to fight for, something made peace inside of him. He was, finally, able to let go and start again.

He was able to forgive himself, and start from zero.

That night, when they return home, Nines’ hesitated to ask for something. “Do you want to go to bed?” Not knowing if Gavin was ready emotionally to do such thing, he asked. “Are you tired or…?”

“Hey, it’s okay” He mumbled, reaching for his hands, holding them tight. “If you want to have me, you can always ask”

“I don’t want to make a mess, but I miss you, awfully” Nines let out. “I want to hold you”

“Then do what you please” He said, kissing his forehead, seeing how now every part of his body turned slightly white when Gavin touched him, thinking to himself how adorable that actually was. “You can’t control yourself anymore, can’t you?” Laughing, Nines’ smiled and shook his head, closing his eyes of embarrassment. “I learnt that androids do this to connect with their partners, usually you can control it, but it seems that you can’t anymore”

“It’s not my fault, you made me like this” Gavin giggled, smiling pleased with himself. “And I can’t help myself, you know?”

“Oh no! What a shame” The hands of the brunette reached for Nines’ neck, and leaning to his lips, he whispered. “I guess I have no other choice” Kissing him, walking through the empty house, they reached the only furniture they had in downstairs. The sofa that Tina had gift them.

“Do you want this?” Asked Nines again, looking at the brunette’s eyes and making him stop for a moment as well. “Do you really feel okay with this?”

“You said it yourself, didn’t you?” Nines’ frowned. _“You’re okay, we’re okay”_

The night of the two men that loved each other dearly was filled with kisses, holding onto each other’s bodies, not letting go. Connected on the sofa, Gavin holding onto his shoulder, Nines felt his scent filled the whole room. Mumbling “I love you” and hearing it back made them smiled between the sweat and pleasure. Trying their best to last, the fever of days had built a passional and burning connection.

Hiding his face, Nines’ felt the hair of Gavin touched his nose, smiling while smelling how the nicotine filled his everything.

And the night ended, holding onto each other, laying in there. Not afraid of showing up at work tomorrow. Not afraid of being alive and love each other the way they did. Everything, with time, fit in the right places.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the music from the fics! (Pacify her- Melanie Martinez) (Make it mine - Rei ami)


End file.
